


She was free.

by sanmittaii111



Series: AOT Oneshots. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Ymir and Eren need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmittaii111/pseuds/sanmittaii111
Summary: (DRABBLE)Ymir was free.
Relationships: Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Series: AOT Oneshots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	She was free.

Ymir smiled. The rumbling was finished. 

The rest of the scouts' statuses were unknown.

She didn’t know if they were dead. She didn’t care.

She was free.

She let tears out, as she cried, not letting out any sound as she did.

Eren Yeager came out of his founding titan form, face void of emotion. 

That was the opposite of how he was feeling. 

He looked at Ymir.

“Ymir? Are you... Okay?” 

She looked at him in return. She nodded.

“Ymir, do you want to come with me? Remember.. It's your choice.” Eren looked at her with warm eyes.

She hasn’t seen warm eyes in a long time.

Eren noticed she didn’t want to object but was hesitant.

Eren let out his hand for her to take.

“Let's go.” Eren smiled, something he hasn’t done in years.

Ymir tried to smile, it looked unnatural on her face.

Ymir accepted his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for not doing more chapters on my other works. :D I’ll get to that soon.


End file.
